


Change

by Kashy



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, Probably Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mouse hadn't died ? What if Cypher had escaped them as well, to work with Agent Smith ? </p>
<p>How would that have changed the History ?</p>
<p>Read to find out ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> I hope you'll like this Story, because I'm not so sure ^^ enjoy

Mouse could feel the impact of the Bullets on him. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling, to be honest.

But, he still breathed. He himself couldn't really understand how that was possible. But he wasn't going to complain.

Slowly, he tried to stand up. It wasn't easy and it hurt like Hell. But he succeeded. He pulled out his Phone, which had miraculously survived.

He called. " T - Tank ? " " Mouse is that you ? " Tanks Voice sounded hopeful, and Mouse would have laughed, wasn't it for the blood which would probably come out of his Mouth.

" Yes. It is me. Where do I have to go ? " Mouse asked, knowing he hadn't had much time left. Tank leaded him to a Phone, and before he knew it, Mouse was at te basement, spitting blood at the floor.

All what Mouse saw now was a blurr. He saw Tank, who sat for him while he practically Trinity ordered to bring something to stop the bleeding. Neo stood also by Mouse, looking kind of reliefed. And then all went black.

\------------------

" I can't believe he made it " Tank said, looking in the Direction of the passed out Mouse. " Wonder happen " Neo said, also looking to the Boy who had almost bled to Death. Almost.

" What are we doing with Cypher ? He escaped "  
" I don't know. But we have to free Morpheus " Trinity replied.

And, before Neo or Tank could answer, Mouse began to stirr.

**Author's Note:**

> I know - worst story you ever read. Sorry.


End file.
